There are many accessories in the market now to enable portable devices users to mount their mobile devices in different locations. Most popular locations are on arms, belts, and car dashboards. However, very little products enable users to wear their phones on their wrist. Virtually no popularly marketed products allow devices to be mounted and used across functions—wrist to arm to belt to car dashboards. Most products available in the market now are one function only—arm, belt, or car mount.